1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A display apparatus is widely used for a display screen of various apparatuses, such as electronic apparatuses and home appliances, for example, televisions, monitors, notebook computers, smart phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), electronic pads, wearable apparatuses, watch phones, mobile information devices, navigation devices, vehicle navigation devices, vehicle control display apparatuses, etc. In general, the display apparatus may include a display panel for displaying an image, and a sound-generating device for outputting sound related to the displayed image. However, in the case of the general display apparatus, the sound generated in the sound-generating device is projected toward a lower or rear side of the display panel, whereby it may cause deterioration of sound quality due to interference of the sound reflected on the wall or floor. Thus, it causes difficulties with clear transmission of the sound that may disrupt a user's immersion experience.